To be comforted
by Masta-of-light
Summary: Haruka meets her greatest comforter R&R First HxM story written by me posted by me.
1. Wind

**Prolouge**

So I walked toward the light. So what? It was just the seemingly tiresome process from point A to B, with one little catch. Speed was prerequisite foremost and utmost need one must have to feel. To touch the wind and let it pass through you and around you. Free which one can't grasp for it runs, unpredictable to those who feel just the lightest touch and gone to comfort someone else. But the wind was just the person who needed to comfort with its flirtatious ways, its smile dancing cross people eyes and the light touch which melts the hearts of many as it cools they're passionate heated hearts.

So to catch up to the wind one can only try, but in one place it runs to and tells its deepest darkest secrets. To let out its loneliness and its wanting to be comforted itself. The vast emptiness of the ocean in which it can let it all out and the see thrashing but to no extend does it give in to the wind.

So the wind meets with the sea.

* * *

So I got the prolouge up didn't really edit cuz I'm writing this late and I have a bunch of reasearch papers due. 

To the books.

But by god they are boring.

"Yay onto my second book"

twitching

Anyways Read, REVIEW! and if necessary, flames taken.


	2. Another day

Okay so I finally got the beginning of my story rolling. It took a while which with all the papers and exams I needed a break from it all. And so the next part.

* * *

** Chapter One**

The morning jog was ex_h_ilarating. The world around her with its beauty was heightened by the rising of the sun and the settling of dew drops on the landscape all around. The beauty didn't reach her eyes, as the land was just a blur all around. She was only focusing on one thing; the wind. It blew across her sweaty face becoming the natural air-conditioner for her sweat soaked body. The long strong athletic legs leaped as they barely touched the ground and her short wild blond her was pasted on her forehead. 

Arriving at her apartment she got into the cold shower. When she got all dressed she came out to an empty kitchen and with a sigh wishing for a warm breakfast but knowing that making it will only cause the fire department to come to find a piece of burning toast in the toaster. Again. With a growling stomach she settled with plain bread and butter.

/\

"Haruka!"

"Oh Tenoh-san"

A group of fan girls surrounded her with their starry glistening eyes, complemented her appearance and how cool she is standing beside his car. With a smile here a wink over there she made her way from her car in the parking lot to the lockers with an arrogant smirk pasted on her face. Just another day, she thought letting down her façade with a simple defeated sigh for only a moment, and to make matters worse a loud growl emitted from the lower regions of her abdomen.

"Haruka-sempai!."

Haruka turned around and gave a smirk to the anticipated stranger that would likely come to save poor Haruka.

"Oi Yamazaki-san"

"Here, Haruka-sempai I made a special bento just for you" Yamazaki started neverously sputtering out her words; a blush forming on her face. "If, if you don't mind. I mean, are you hungry!"

Haruka laughed delightfully at the mention of food from his lower classman who she considered a warm enough people who didn't look at her as just a idol that one could swoon over. Haruka took the opportunity to tease her.

"And what can I offer of assistance for being so generous?" Haruka whispered in her ear.

"Eep. I mean, because you always come to school hungry IthoughtmaybeIcouldmakeyousomethingtoeat." Now Yamazaki's face turned beet red.

Another predicted day and the bell will ring around now and class will go on as normal and the day will finish at the tracks where I could find some comfort in speed. With a smile I took the bento from the little brunette girl who, with a bow, scampered away to class like everyone else and with a small yellow bento box in my left hand and holding my bag over my bag I coolly walked down Mugen Gakuen highschool.


End file.
